Do you think they know?
by VINTAGEftale
Summary: Another ramble about Silent Witness. Set post series 16. Bit of a Christmas theme with my own characters as I wrote this at Christmas then forgot about it. Basically, Nikki isn't coping with feeling alone. The team decide to have a group Christmas to cheer her up...what will happen? Hope you enjoy! Please review-I need your comments:) x
1. You're not alone

**Obviously, I don't own Silent Witness or Annie. I know it's short but I want to feel the response before I keep posting! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Nikki usually loved Christmas; the lights, the food and the past few years spending Christmas with Leo... But this year, she was alone.

Christmas was getting closer and this was sending Jack balmy like a small child expecting Santa Claus. He and Clarissa had decorated the Lyle centre in brightly coloured streamers and now were singing Christmas tunes at full volume from their desks so that Nikki could hear them from her -Leo's- desk.  
She laughed out loud as it turned fast to a debate about the best Christmas present they got as a kid. She wandered in as Jack was insisting that he was going to buy Clarissa boxing gloves for Christmas...  
"When and why would she ever use them?" enquired Nikki.  
"If she ever needed to knock you down a peg, 'boss' " Jack answered.  
"Nah she's right... I'd just hide her work!" exclaimed Clarissa.  
"No 'cause lord help us that the 'boss' could ever take a break! I'm surprised she's slumming it with us at the minute..."  
Nikki just rolled her eyes at Jack and he grinned up at her.  
"Well I brought coffee but if you'd rather not..."  
Jack butted in "We love you Miss Hannigan"

'Jack was quoting Annie? What is happening to the world.' Nikki thought as she gave Clarissa a quizzical look.  
"What? I have a sister!" he said looking unashamedly at them both as he broke out into a verse of 'Tomorrow'.  
"Ok ok, enough!" she said laughing.

When they had all stopped laughing, Clarissa turned their attention back to Christmas.

"So what are you doing for Christmas this year Nikki?" enquired Clarissa.  
"Nothing really, I'm at home this year". Clarissa noticed the shadow of pain in her eyes.  
"In that case I declare Christmas at Clarissa's...official!"  
"I'm not sure Clarissa..."  
"Of course you are! Jacks coming!"... "and I cant deal with that alone!" she added as an after thought.  
"Fine." Nikki smiled.  
"Yey. You can help me when you come over a few days before Christmas eve Nikki, then Jack can turn up on the morning of the 24th when he gets back from the family".  
She went into full planning mode; Clarissa loved this kind of thing.

In the last week before their Christmas holidays, both Jack and Nikki had been given a 'to-do list' by Clarissa. And they were reminded every two minutes of the things they had to do before Christmas.


	2. Jack's present decision

**Hey guys. Here's the next snippet (like what I did with the title?). Sorry that it's so short - my exams are looming! Hope you enjoy and please review! This is only my first lengthy fanfic! x**

* * *

Clarissa glanced into their office on her way to see Nikki about some evidence for a case-nothing too special; just some DNA placing the suspect to the murder of the 34 year old guy they'd brought in that week who was found stabbed and left in a car park- when she saw Jack deep in thought glaring at his laptop screen. She went in to see what he was doing. He sighed heavily and turned to Clarissa with a look of frustration on his face.  
"What have you got Nikki for Christmas?" he questioned.  
"Uhuh not happening!" said Clarissa. "It's a surprise!" "Sooo not helpful" whined Jack.

"Well you shouldn't have left it this late!" she scolded.  
"Trust me, I've been thinking about it for weeks."  
"Hmmm... have you know" Clarissa joked as her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.  
"Oh hilarious!" Jack rolled his eyes at her. "come on help me please!"  
"Fine since you begged." She rolled her eyes.

"How about wine, chocolate, perfume, slippers, she mentioned that she broke her slippers?" Clarissa said evasively.  
Jack looked sceptical at her decision. He wasn't used to buying presents for girls that he wasn't dating apart from Clarissa; whom he buys joke presents for anyway.  
Clarissa had got her a gorgeous top that she found Nikki looking at through a window when they were coming back from lunch one afternoon. She couldn't wait for her to open it. She loved to see people's reactions to presents.

* * *

**Also, I apologise for the random gaps throughout- they wouldn't go away :( Don't forget to review. x**


	3. Why are friends always ahead of you?

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been doing exams:( This story is slow to get going but please keep up with it:) I really need your opinion so please review!**

* * *

Jack was meeting a mate from university that afternoon for a catchup. He got to Sam's about 1:30 to find that his girlfriend wasn't their, which was weird as they were always together! Sam and Claire had been together for nearly 4 years now. They got together whilst they were all at university together. Claire was studying veterinary whilst Jack and Sam were studying forensics. Sam now works for the police and often calls Jack to look at evidence.

He answered the door in a flash. He had an excited glint in his eye Jack noted.  
"Eventually, Jack! How long does it take?" Sam said as he invited him in.  
"Woah. Sorry man, Nikki kept me behind!"  
"Did she now..."  
"Come off it! It was about a case." Jack exclaimed.  
"Ok then. Come on!"  
"Alright! Why you so eager to get out of the house... Should I be worried? You haven't killed Claire have you... I'm not cutting her up!" Jack laughed as he followed Sam to the car.  
"where is she anyway?" he added as an afterthought.  
"Alicia took her shopping! You remember her? Hung around with Claire a lot at uni. Tall, brown hair, she works for the RSPCA now."  
"Hmmm, I think so. She still as hot?"  
"Hotter!... I should set you two up!"  
Jack just glared at him.  
"You will do it once I tell you the news."  
"What news?" Jack enquired scrambling after him.  
They'd just pulled into the car park of their favourite pizza place. Sam locked the car and began to walk away with Jack at his heels.  
"Ssaaamm" Jack whined.  
They'd just got sat down when Sam gave in.  
"I'm going to ask Claire to marry me"  
"Aw congratulations mate. I'm so pleased for you"  
"Thanks mate. So naturally you'll be best man?"  
"Oh. Wow. Yeh. Sure."  
"Good. Now will you let me set you up with Alicia?"..."grooms orders!"  
"Ugh. Fine then!"

The pizzas they had were the best. Jack swears they get better every time. When both had finished talking football and reminiscing about university, they left to wander around town as Sam needed to pick up the ring from the jewellers.  
Sam left Jack browsing whilst he went off to collect the ring with the sales man.  
"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" enquired the sales girl.  
"No thanks I'm just looking."  
She smiled and started to walk away.  
Something shiny and pink caught Jacks eye and he immediately thought about Nikki.  
"Actually, can I look at this please?" he called back to the sales girl.  
"Of course... Here you are."  
The sales girl handed him a dainty Pandora charm bracelet containing pink and cream glass beads. By this time Sam had finished checking the ring and came over to see what Jack was looking at.  
"Bit expensive for Alicia ain't it?.. You haven't even met her yet." he pointed out.  
"It's for Nikki! I haven't got her a Christmas present yet. What do you think?"  
"Its gorgeous, I'm sure your girlfriend would love it." chipped in the sales girl.  
"Not my girlfriend. My work colleague." stated Jack sounding exasperated at the thought.  
"Even so. She'd love it mate. If you don't get it, I might for Claire."  
"Brilliant idea! Send a pic to her and ask her! She's met Nikki!" Jack said.  
"Ugh fine!"

*Beep beep.*  
"Aha. Here we go... She says get it otherwise she'll buy it. And she also adds..and I quote-are you sure you're not going out with her?*disbelieving face*"  
"Ugh tell her; haha!" said Jack rolling his eyes at the thought of him and Nikki.  
He turned to the sales girl, "you know what I'll buy it!" he stated.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review!:)**


End file.
